The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to receptacle assemblies, and more particularly to electromagnetic interference (EMI) covers for electrical connector assemblies.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceiver assemblies that permit communication between host equipment and external devices are known. These transceiver assemblies typically include a pluggable module that is received within a receptacle assembly, which includes a receptacle connector that pluggably connects to the pluggable module. The pluggable modules are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, for example the Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP) module standard and the XFP standard.
Receptacle assemblies typically include a metal cage having a port that receives the pluggable module therein. The receptacle connector is held in the cage for connection with the pluggable module as the module is inserted into the cage. The receptacle connector is typically covered by a cover that extends over the receptacle connector for reducing and/or containing electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions. But, known covers are not without disadvantages. For example, providing a receptacle connector with a known cover may increase the number of components, fabrication steps, and/or assembly steps, which may increase a cost of manufacturing the receptacle assembly.